Beach Trip
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Richie take their boyfriends on a school funded trip. Inspired for my upcoming trip


Virgil laughed joyously as he dived into the warmed summer waters of the ocean. Richie laughing as well, followed his best friend into the water. Both were in highly good moods, their school had a summer vacation planned for their students. Each grade would go somewhere different, Richie and Virgil automatically signed up, needing the break badly. Unfortunately though, students under eighteen had to bring a chaperone, Virgil and Richie had just turned seventeen. Though, it was luckier for them considering that they had boyfriends over eighteen. Francis "Hotstreak" Stone and James "Ferret" Anderson stood watching the respective lovers with pleased and eased looks.

The school had been terrified that two criminal bang babies were coming, but later changed their minds. Hotstreak's growled threat that he wouldn't let Virgil go by himself since Virgil's father or sister couldn't make it. Ferret more or less agreed. Richies family couldn't make it either and both boys had good enough grades for this trip to be considered a reward. Neither meta human liked the thought of their precious little lovers scantily clad in front of bunch of perverts. Both of them were determined to protect the heros as long as they could.

"I'm glad to see my boy so happy. Rich really needed a break," Ferret said with a soft smile to Hotstreak. The flame wielder grunted in agreement.

"I know what ya' mean. Sparky's damn near exhausted himself to death." Hotstreak replied. Ferret and Hotstreak actually got along pretty well when not on the street. Both knew that their lovers were Static and Gear, and also knew how stressed and exhausted both had become from recent battles. Virgil got out of the water first and spotted Francis. The electric hero ran over and hugged Francis around his waist. Francis groaned as he got soaked.

"Thank you so much for coming Frank. It was really important to me that you did." Virgil said, nuzzling the large chest with his cheek. Francis just smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"It's no big deal Sparky. Ya know I'd do anythin' for ya." Francis responded. Of course he wasn't whipped, not at all (mental snort). Virgil pulled back slightly and gave him a heart melting smile.

"I know, and thats one of the reasons why I love you so much." Virgil responded, thin arms tightened around the pyro. Francis bit his lip, angry with himself for not being able to really respond in public. His father had been a military man and said it was bad to show emotion publicly, or at all really. His mother was the same, emotionally distant. Virgil though, seemed to understand and never questioned the flame wielder on it. Both Mr. and Mrs. Stone hadn't seen their son in years, since he had run away when he was thirteen. He was nineteen now. A few minutes went by and Richie joined them. He and Ferret kissed briefly in greeting.

"Thanks for coming Jay, I appreciate it." The blond genius said with a smile. Ferret smiled back.

"Of course. Thanks for inviting me hon." James replied. Hotstreak rolled his eyes. Before any more conversation could start, all four of them were severely startled.

"BOO!" Both Frieda and Daisy yelled from behind Virgil and Richie. Virgil and Richie flinched noticeable from the loud noise. Both heros had become slightly acoustophobic from years of heroing. They'd seen and heard to many bad things in their young lives.

"Fuckin' girls, stop bein' so goddamn loud," Hotstreak snarled angrily. Ferret was glaring and growling as well, holding Richie close.

"Frank, it's okay, Rich and I are fine. Honestly," Virgil said, trembling

"Your both slightly acoustophobic, hows that okay?" Francis said back quietly.

"W-we didn't mean to scare you," Daisy said, her voice trembling. Both her and Frieda found out about Virgil's and Richie's secrete and were determined to keep quiet about it.

"We're real sorry," Frieda agreed, shaky.

"Buy all of us lunch and we'll forgive you," Richie deadpanned, leaning into Ferret for comfort. Both girls groaned, knowing how much Ferret and Richie ate. Virgil broke out snickering and Francis gave a few chuckles as well. It was later that night in their hotel room that Virgil actually broke down some. A good amount of horrible memories rushed through Virgil's mind as Francis pulled him onto his lap when they made it to the bed. Virgil silently cried as he remembered many past events of death and pain. Francis silently cursed the Justice League for sending two children to fight in one of their biggest battles. It was more war then anything else. Virgil still had nightmares from that event. Ferret had confessed that Richie had been plagued with the same as well. It wasn't surprising to either of them considering it happened two months ago. The green lantern was the only one who seemed to have any real remorse for it.

"Shh baby, it'll be all right, I promise." Francis said, rocking slightly.

"I know love, I know. It just hurts." Virgil responded tiredly. The loud noises were the worst for Virgil and Richie. Too many explosions mixed with death. Francis grit his teeth in rage. He was killing the Justice League bastards, one by one. Ferret would probably join him.

"Frank, no killing super heros," Virgil mumble against his shoulder.

"Stop readin' my mind Virg'" Francis said back.

"Can't help it remember? Your powers made us permanently connected," Virgil responded.

"Damn powers," Francis said, both knew he didn't really mean it. During the savage battle that had happened two months prior, Francis's powers had freaked out. After nearly losing Virgil, his fire powers grew. The red head had accidentally and irrevocable mentally bound himself to Virgil. After the battle, J'on had checked them and found it none harmful, but permenat. It freaked Richie out cause the two of them always knew every thought and second about each other. What was worse is that they could have full conversations without having to be in the same room. Hell, they could be across town from each other and have a full conversation as if they were standing together.

"Hey, wanna make this vacation perfect?" Francis asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Sure" Virgil hummed back.

"Wanna get hitched?" Francis asked without hesitation. Virgil jerked back in shock, brown eyes wide.

"Huh?" Virgil said unintelligible.

"You heard me." Francis replied, looking away from those warm chocolate brown eyes. Virgil teared up some.

"Of course I'll marry you, you jackass." Virgil's arms wound around the brutes neck and he kissed the rebel hard. Obviously, neither of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
